The Trio OR Duo?
by Neo-Virgo
Summary: What if The Trio was just a Duo? What if Hermione was never part of Harry and Ron? This story bring their lives together unexpectantly
1. Default Chapter

** I don't own anything except my story, all are J. K. Rowling**

Chapter 1 - The Beginning 

This is a story about the lives of The Famous Trio. But the question is What if they never were The Trio? But the Duo? What if Hermione never became friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley? Would there lives be different? Will their lives be worst or better?

( This is set through many different years - from their 1st year to their lives in the future)

It's the first day of Harry's new life. You see, Harry is an orphan who lives with his very evil and mean aunt and uncle. For ten years of his life, he has lived under his uncle's roof, and under a lie. He would have never heard words like MAGIC, WIZARDS, WITCHES, and QUIDDITCH. Nor had he thought that he, himself was a WIZARD. His uncle had always told him that his parents died in a car crash and his scar, which looks like a lighting bolt, came from the car crash. 

One day, a half-giant named Hagrid rescued him from the Dursleys 

( his uncle and aunt) and told him that he was a wizard and he has been accepted to the famous Hogswarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

For seven years he and his best friend Ron had fought many challenges and the most difficult was the battle with the Dark Wizard, Voldemort. By the end of their seventh year at Hogswart, he and Ron were nicknamed " The Magnificent Duo". They were famous in Hogswart and around the Wizarding World. Both he and Ron were accepted almost immediately to become aurors right after they graduated. They didn't graduate at the top of the class, it was someone else, but Harry forgot who, probably wasn't popular since Harry and Ron were by far the most popular. He did remember it was a girl, a brown-haired girl. Anyway, graduation was 5 years ago, and he and Ron had been appointed co-chief Aurors 2 years ago. Just then, Ron burst into his office interrupting his thoughts.

" Harry, big problem"

" Ron, What?"

" I don't know what to wear this evening with Sherry? I want to impress her, So, should I wear the blue robes or the traditional black?"

" I thought it was a major problem, Ron? Well, I would go with the Blue one, I guess."

" Thanks, Harry. I have a great dinner planned and I think she could be the one."

With a wink, Ron left his office. He had heard Ron say that with all his so called girlfriends. All he wants in girls are to sleep with them. It's not like it's hard for Ron to find a girl. He is half of the two most seek after bachelors in the wizarding world. The other half is of course, himself, Harry. He was the total opposite of Ron, of course he would go on double-dates with Ron, but he wasn't the one girl, one week type. He had many girlfriends, lasting from 2 weeks to the longest 3 months. He was always in and out of relationships. Just a week ago, he broke up with a girl named Jenelly Ritter. His job can be tough sometimes but when there is nothing to do , there is nothing to do. Like now, he just finished his last job in Ireland tracking the last of the death eaters of Voldemort. Feeling bored, he decided to go for a walk for some fresh air.

( I know it's short and boring, promise it will be better!!!!!! Please **r&r**)


	2. Their love Lives

Chapter 2 - Their love lives

There was a park near the auror building and decided to walk through the park. He felt there was a missing part in his heart. He never had a serious relationship, he never really met " The One". One day, maybe soon, he hopes to settle down and have a family. He always wanted to be a father. 

" Oh My Gosh!!!!, Its Harry Potter!!!!!!!, Oh Harry! Harry !"

Apparently one of his fans had spot him walking and is coming towards him. They were a bunch of girls around the age of 16.

" Mr. Potter ! Mr. Potter ! Can I have a picture with you? Please? Please?"

" Sure, Why not?"

" Oh Thank You, Thank You!!!"

After posing of over 20 pictures and writing his name about a hundred times, he finally had to tell the girl to leave so he can go home. He has had fans ever since he first went to Hogswarts. He didn't mind them much anymore.

Back home, in his luscious mansion, with 5 rooms and 5 bathrooms, a patio, huge backyard, a swimming pool, game room, dining room and living room. Sometimes he would have parties so his house won't be so lonely. Sometimes he would remember his old Potion's master say " I guess Fame isn't everything is it, Mr. Potter." He would have to agree with him now, probably the only thing they would ever agree on.

RING!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!

" huh? Hello?" Harry fell asleep on the coach and had just reach over to pick up the phone.

" Hey Harry, It's me Ron"

" Ron? Ron!!! It's 2 o'clock in the morning, what do you want!!!"

" You don't have to shout, I just wanted to tell you that she broke up with me, I really thought she was the one, Harry, the one"

" Ron , it's ok, I'll be over there in 5 minutes ok?, don't do anything, ok?"

" ok, sure"

Ron has done many crazy things in his life, from the outside he might look like a happy person, but only Harry knows what Ron can do. Ron has a serious problem, depression. Anything can lead him into depression, once after one of his girlfriends broke up with him, he tried to kill himself, if Harry wasn't there, Ron would have died.

*Pop* he had apparated into Ron's living room. Ron was sitting on a sofa in front of the fire.

" hey Ron, you alright"

" yeah, when I think about it, she wasn't for me"

" you'll find another soon, maybe tomorrow"

" funny Harry, funny"

( I know, I know, another boring one, I need a setup, ok, next is exciting, I think)


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3 - The Meeting

The next day He went to work as always. Just suddenly, Ron burst into his office .

" Oh Bloody Hell, Ron, stop doing that"

" Sorry, Harry, I brought good news"

" What now?"

" I have found us dates tonight"

"What???!!!! You found US a date, Who said I was even going out??"

" Well I thought it would be good for us to go out , You haven't gone out since. . . . Forever"

" Not forever, just 6 months"

" You make is sound so bad, so who is she anyway"

" Well my date is Lavender, you remember her don't you, she was in Gryffindor too. I met her at lunch today, she looked good, I mean very good"

" Not your date, Ron, gees, my date, my blind date?"

" Oh, I don't know her name, but we must have seen her before, because she went to Hogwarts, in fact, she was also in Gryffindor, she is the flat mate of Lavender."

" Great, Ron, you don't even know who she is? Thanks a lot!!!"

" Oh, come on, Lavender won't go out with me without someone going out with her flat mate, you don't even have to like her, just say Hi and then you don't have to talk to her anymore, Please!!!!!!!! Harry, Please!!!!!!"

" Fine, Just one date ok?? ONE DATE!!!!"

" Thanks Harry, Meet me at my place at 6pm, the girls will meet us at the restaurant at 6:30pm."

At 5pm, he left his office and apparated to his house. He took a long shower and changed into a dark green robe that matched his eyes. He didn't think much of his blind date, it wasn't his first time. He just wanted to get it over with. At 6pm, he left for Ron's place.

" Hey, you look good"

" Hey Ron, you look good too, can we go now?"

" Sure Harry, the restaurant is called _The Magical Italian, _you know where right?"

" Yeah, Ron see you there"

He apparated out before hearing Ron's answer. 

He arrived in the front of the restaurant and in a second heard Ron apparate behind him.

" So, where are they?"

" Ron!!!!!!, Hey Ron!!!!!"

" There's Lavender, Com'on Harry"

Lavender look very different than Harry remembered her. She wore a baby pink dress with flowers. But she couldn't she his date.

" Hey Lavender, How are you?"

" Hey Harry, It's been a long time, I'm doing well"

" So, where's your flat mate?"

" Oh, she will be here any moment, Oh!!! Here she is"

Just then, a woman with brown hair came walking towards them. She wore a light blue dress that went up to her knees. To Harry, she looked like an angel. He barely heard what Ron had to say to him.

" Hey Harry, Let's go in"

" Huh?? Yeah right"

The four of them went in through the back to avoid the crowd outside, and the waiter seated them near the back of the restaurant for more privacy. As Harry pulled out a chair for his date, he was still staring at her. She looked back at him and caught his eye for a moment. As Harry sat down, he suddenly realize that he did not know her name.

" Um. . . . What is your name? It would make this conversation more easy?"

" Oh!! My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

( It is the end of Chapter 3, I hope it's getting good, the next chapters will come soon, Continue R&R, Please!!! Thanks!!!!).


	4. blind date

( I don't own anything, but the story - all are J. K. Rowling)

AN - thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I glad that you like the idea, I will update as fast and as much as I can - once again, Please R&R)

Ch. 4 - Blind Date

Hermione Granger. . . Hermione Granger, Harry can't get the name out of his head, he didn't even realize that the waiter was waiting for him to order.

" Mister Potter?. . . Mister Potter?"

"Huh?. . Yes?"

" What will you be ordering tonight, Mister Potter?"

" Oh!. . I will have the Garlic Chicken with Pasta, Please?"

" Good choice, sir"

When the waiter had finished gathering all the menus and writing down their dishes, Hermione noticed that Harry was staring at her and she felt a little uncomfortable.

Hermione's POV

To tell you the truth, this is my first REAL date in 2 years. I am a person who would go home to my flat and read till I fall asleep, most of the time on the coach. My goals in life, was education, good job and earn money. Love wasn't even on my top ten list of my goals. I was never a person for love. Maybe because I never really known love. My years in Hogwarts were full of books, books, and books, of course it includes studying, studying and doing homework. When Lavender told me to go on a blind date with her tonight, I immediately objected.

" Hey Lavender, how was your day?"

" Very good, I mean very good. I am going on a date tonight."

" A date!!!! You just broke up with your boyfriend last night!!!!!"

" So, he wasn't good for me anyway, why should I feels sorry for myself, I should celebrate!!!, Oh! Yeah, you're coming with me"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!, NO WAY!!!!!!!!"

" Don't yell, it's for your own good, you know, reading books will not help you with your love life, if you even have one"

"I have a love life just not now"

"You mean not for the last 2 years, Trust me this will be good for you, you don't have to like the guy, although I think you will like him, just go and have a free dinner."

" I am not going Lavender, for any guy, how do you know my taste in men anyway? I AM NOT GOING"

" Suit yourself, Your choice, really nice guy too."

I never liked blind dates, although I have never been to one in 2 years. But when I heard who my blind date was, I had no choice but to go, I had too. If I didn't I would have killed myself.

" So. . . Just out of my curiosity, who is this " nice" guy?"

"Why do you want to know, you're not going"

"Maybe I would go if you tell me who this person is, More important is do you know this person?"

" As a matter of fact I do, and you do too."

" Well. . .. . . . .I am waiting this bloody long time?????"

" I will give you a clue, my date is Ron Weasly, and you are going with his best friend."

" OH BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!!!, it's HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!"

" No shit, Sherlock, now go and dress up we have to be there at 6:30pm"

If there was a Harry Potter Fan Club, I would have been president. During my Hogwarts days, I would dream about the possibility if I was part of the Duo. Late at night, I would wonder what would happen if I was part of the Duo, what if I was best friends with Ron Weasly and The Harry Potter. Of course I knew that would never happen. We were in two different sides of the social status. I was with the geeks and loners, while they were the most popular people in Hogwarts, even till today. I have seen them with girls by their sides and a flock of admirers behind them. Once, I had a conversation with them, well if you call helping them ( mostly letting them copy my homework) a conversation.

**__**

**********FLASHBACK *******

" Did I tell you that I hate Snape?"

**__**

" Yes, Ron, plenty of times"

" Did you see how much homework he gave us and it's due on Monday, and it's Saturday!!!!"

**__**

" I think I know the days of the week Ron"

" I have a date tomorrow, and you have quidditch practice tomorrow, we need to copy from someone, but smart, we can't get anymore wrong answers or Snape will kill us, literally. '

'I don't know Ron, doesn't sound like a good idea."

" Look I heard from Fred that there is this girl named Hemione Granger, she's the top student in our class, as a matter of fact, she is in Gryffindor, I say we ask her to help us and lets copy her homework, as simple as that."

" Are you sure that this person is gonna help us?, she is the smartest in the school"

" Helllllllooooooooo????????? We are the most popular students in school, she'll do it , trust me"

" Fine, but it's your idea"

Hermione had been sitting next to the fireplace doing her charms homework due in 3 weeks, she likes to so her homework in advance, just in case she finds new information that needs to be put in. While she was doing her homework, Ron and Harry approached her, Ron looking confident and Harry looking unsure.

" Hey Hermeeone"

" Huh?. . . Oh my God!!!!!!, I mean Hi"

"Hermeeone, We heard that you are the top student in our class and I wanted to know if you have time for us to copy your homework for potions?"

"Um. . .. .its Hermione, but I guess you could, even though I'm against copying."

" We're just gonna copy this time, you see, Snape gave me and Harry lots of homework and I have a date tomorrow and Harry has Quidditch practice, right Harry?"

" Huh?. .. Right, Quidditch practice tomorrow"

" Well, I guess you could this time, it's only once right?"

" Definitely, thanks Hermione, it's Hermione right?"

"Right"

That was the first and last time I had spoken to the Duo, except now. I wouldn't say I'm in love with Harry Potter, but I definitely think he good looking and very handsome. If only he will like me back. But who would ever like or even love someone who is a nobody. 

A/N - hope you like this chapter, kind of boring, hope to put next chapter within the week. Thanks for your wonderful reviews!!!!!!! I'm so happy you like my story!!!!! Please continue to R&R) 


End file.
